Sympathy for the Lord
by Hunter axe
Summary: "Then why are you attached to my leg like a clingy puppy?" "Because you dazzle me." "What is your name boy?" "I'm Simon." The lord of the flies becomes human and interests our lovely simon. Watch as the interaction plays out. Slightly Slash if you say so.


Sympathy for the Lord

By:Hunter-axe

A/N: Technically it's the Lord of the flies. He becomes human to interact with the rest of the boys on the island. But instead he ends up having a certain dark haired boy cling to him forever he may stay on earth. I think simon won't die in my fic. Of course not, I would not torture you, my fair reader as Golding did. I hope you'll enjoy this. This might the only story I'll get to finih. Being that it's a sort of one-shot. Anywho Lights! Laptops! Action! (P.s. I got the idea after listening to sympathy for the devil by rolling stones) Oh, and if this weirds you out I am so sorry. I am just experimenting and what not. But I hope you enjoy this! :)

"Foolish little boy, you and your friends are going to die. Why don't you have some fun?" the boars head said as he had the young man in front of him stare for a good minutes now. The boy had a massive mop of raven coloured haired on top of his head. He stared with brown chocolate eyes staring at the head. His skins was plesently tanned. Probably from the sun. The boy couldn't help but sit and watch the head some more. Brushing the long wisps of black hair out of his eyes. The boy could obviously see the flies were approaching the head now in a heavy manner. There were too many to even see. The flies came together in a clusters. They began form limbs, starting the arms, legs torso. They even made a head. The pieces came together, they made a man. The man was wearing all black. He was quiet tall and was as pale was the white clouds in the sky were. He had very dark hair and spiked in every direct to make a soft texture. He had a handful of piercing but the man doubted the boy knew what they were. Many were in his ears one on his bottom lip and the last one could not be seen (Not what you think!), of course he doubted it could be seen because his mouth was shut. He had very deep hazel eyes, they nearly looked yellow. His lips were thin and formed a cruel smile. Eyes were sharp and almond shaped. He wore a long black treench coat that was touching the floor. and he wore boots, though the boy could not tell what kind they were. He looked up and into the man's eyes, they looked like they were looking into his soul and then some. "So little brat." the man spat. "What say you?" he smirked again waiting for the pathetic boy t cry or scream something to get him running away from this direction. Instead the man's eyes widened to find the boy clinging to his leg. He made an irritated look, that was supposed to scare the kid into running away not running into his legs.

"Why?" was all th eman got. Then the boy opened his mouth again trying to find the word. They refused to leave his cords. He tried again as he then forced himself to say what he needed to say. "A-are you the lord of te flies?" the man stared back at the kid for a good two minutes before laughing with a deep and rough tone.

"Foolish mortal. I am what you say I am. So? What haven't you screamed in terror I'm sure my introduction might have instilled fear into your soul."

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself."

"So what do you think I am? God?" he loomed over the boy and a strange shape appeared out of the coat. It was the inverted cross. The lord of the flies laughed again as he saw the boy entranced with his necklace. "Like what you see huh? Tell me, are you scared?" he sneered. The boy nodded. He stood up straight before leaning over again. "Then why are you attached to my leg like a clingy puppy?" the boy looked up again at the yellow looking eyes.

"Because you dazzle me." the man was shocked at first but then smirked again.

"I dazzle you? Interesting, I've never met a mortal who was actually interested in me."

"I've never met the devil."

"Yet you are 'dazzled' by him hm? You're quite batty kid." the boy frowned. The lord of the flies chuckled a bit. "What's the matter? Have I struck a chord within you child?"

"I am not batty. I hate it when people say that."

"People can not help themsleves when subject them to that matter of personality. Why don't talk more? You seen to be doing fine with me."

"That wouldn't be me then."

"Exactly. You mortals always act like another person to fit in the crowd. Always being two-faced towards one another. And for what? A moment of your lifetime that wil have you suffer an eternity with me?" he hissed.

"I'm sure an eternity with you isn't so bad." the man laughed.

"You're only saying that because I have not tortured you, yet."

"Are you?"

"Not even slightly."

"Then why did you say yet." the man raised a lone black brow.

"Good question. I should check in with my evil dark heart to see if you haven't started it." The boy couldn't help but laugh at the joke. The man tried to pry him off his leg now. When he did, the boy just latched onto the arm. The man lifted his arm, lifting the boy closer to his face.

"What is the meaning of this? Why won't you get off?"

"You feel cool for someone who is wearing all black on an island."

"It's much hotter where I'm from. And my body adapts so, the cooler the better." the boy nodded. "What is your name boy?"

"I'm Simon."

"Hm Simon huh? You're the only human I have spoken to since Adam and Eve."

"That must be a long time."

"Yes, but you're different from the other boys. You actually see what's going on. you're aware of the power struggle between the red headed one and the blonde one. You are aware of your surroudings. And I am sure you were already aware of my presence before your peers sacrificed that head to me." He said pointing over to the boars head. Simon nodded but could not look at the head. It's blood had tainted the very sanctuarary Simon had worked very hard to keep a secret for his own personal reason. And Jack. Jack...he was the one who sacrificed the head. He ruined Simon's special place.

"Jack ruined my special place..."

"Is that so? Well, without the sacrifice I would not have been allowed to present myself to you as such."

"Really? I would have never guessed." Simon was feeling light headed. His nose was hurting him and he was lossing his grip on the devil's arm.

"Oh? You're going to have another fainting spell. I supposed hanging out with me does that." he let out another evil-like chuckle. "Go ahead faint, I'll catch you and I will return you to your hut thing." Simon nodded before lulling off. The lord of the flies picked up Simon before he fell to the floor. He carried the boy bridal style back to the beach. He couldn't help but scoff at the little 'uns as they screamed in terror and ran towards the red-headed ones camp. The blonde one and the fat one went there. The little brats might tell them about the beasty and how it has Simon. He shook his head that the stupidity. He reached the closest hut and put the limp boy inside. After ensuring the boy was comfy he looked around to see if anyone was coming. Thankfully no one was. The lord of the flies was about to take his leave when he turned back to the boy. He smirked, he's sure the boy will go out into the jungle and find him again. But then again when are you sure that a mere child would follow the devil back into the forest. He wasn't sure, but he had gut instinct. He laughed, humans are more amusing than he thought. He should talk to them more often. He went to turn but felt the small child's hand grip his coat. So persistant, he smiled. He then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead. The boy released the coat and curled into a ball. He patted his head before actually leaving. The lord of the flies looked up at the sky and cracked a smile as he watched dark gray clouds roll in. He knew what was going on.

"Oh blow it out of your cake hole old man. What's one boy compared to a lifetime of tortured you put me through, I'm being ever so kind to your creations. Besides, it's not like I'm condeming these kids. That's all your doing." the gray cloud boomed and shot lightning across the sky. "Nope, I'm not going back, yet. When I feel like I can leave I will. Untill then leave me be, what are you going to do? Send me to hell? Been there done that." The rain was falling hard and sporadically. The devil only stuck his tongue out. "I know you hate me, that's nothing new. If you need me I'll be in the forest, ciao." he waved at the sky. He heard the voices of the other boys. The little 'uns must've told on him. Oh well. He simply walked back into the forest. He could hear gasping as the boys caught a glimps of his dark coat tails.

"What is that!" he heard the fat one cried.

"That must be the beasty! I told you it was real!" the red-headed one argued. The children continued to holler and argue about what had gone into the forest.

"Forget about the beasty! Where's Simon! The little 'uns said that it had him." they stopped for a moment and ran to the huts to see if he was there. The lord of the flies laughed. He began to mutter to himself.

"These kids are more batty than the batty brat himself." he walked into the perfect darkness. It's cool shadows embracing him.

-twenty minutes previously-

"So Ralph, Piggy, why not have your tribe join mines?" Jack said as they ate the boar meat. Ralph looked down ashamed at himself. He was eating this meat that Jack got. He didn't want Jack to win, if jack was leader then all order would be lost. Even if the food was good, he was leader and he wasn't going to give that up. As long as he had the counch he was confident that he could take on Jack.

"Because then you will become leader and I'm not gonna let that happen." Jack frowned.

"Oh come now. I can make a good leader. Don't you believe me? I am saving us from the beasty! if it wans't for my ingenious sacrfice, we wouldn't be alive Ralph! So stop being a wet blanket and just let me be leader!" Ralph and Jack got into on anothers face. Growling and glaring at one another.

"There is no flipping beast! Simon said there is nothing to fear but fear itself!"

"And you believe him! That bloody kid is nothing but a batty sick mess! How can you take your word from that!"

"Because he's my friend! Now stop talking badly about Simon! And get out of my bloody face!" Ralph yelled.

"Make me!" that's when the scruffle began. There was no clear winner, but the fight was stopped when they heard the little 'uns screaming.

"Ahhhh! Help! Help! The beasty gots Simon! It's got Simon!" the little kids ran behind the bigger kids and stared out in the sand shivering with fear.

"Calm down kids. I'm sure you guys were seeing things. There is no beasty." Piggy stated.

"Nooooooo! We saw it! It was wearing black and evil looking. It had Simon in it's hands!" the little 'uns wailed. The bigger kids looked at each other.

"Okay, how about we check?" Ralph said as he rose from the sand and brushing it from his thighs. The little 'uns nodded happily but Jack shook his head.

"Speak for yourself Ralph."

"What's the matter Jack? Scared of the beast?" then Jack looked up at Ralph and glared most ungreatfully.

"Fine! I'll go!" Jack huffed as he got up. They all ran towards Ralph's half of the beach. They noticed how the clouds got dark and angry. The little 'uns and Piggy screamed when thunder and lightning was heard and seen. The rain started to pour heavily. The boys reached over to the Ralph's side of the beach. There the boys saw something creepy go into the forest. Whatever it was, it was black. It was quick too because it was gone in the forest.

"What is that!" Piggy cried.

"That must be the beasty! I told you it was real!" Jack said in a calm yet scared tone. He had only been using the beast as a means of contol but now that the beast was actually real. It might eat him!

"Forget about the beasty! Where's Simon! The little 'uns said that it had him." Ralph said ion a worried tone. Hoping that the beasty didn't take Simon with it. They all ran into huts. Ralph he heard the beast say something. Something about bats but that didn't matter, Simon's safety was a top priority. They ran towards the hut and found Simon sleeping safe and sound. Jack had a stiff upper lip.

"I thought you little brats said the beast had him!" Jack yelled. The little nodded but hid their faces from Jack.

"Relax Jack! At least Simon is safe. And we know the little 'uns are telling the truth! You can't deny what you saw. We all saw it." Jack frowned. He turned away in disgust. Ralph rolled his eyes passionately. He looked over to Simon who had awoken from the commotion.

"What's everyone doing here?" Simon asked. Rubbing his eyes.

"The little 'uns saw the beast carrying you so we came to check up on you." Simon's mind was fuzzy. He thought back to what Ralph said. Then it hit him.

'They must be talking about the lord of the flies.' Simon thought. He nodded quietly and spoke .

"Hm, that sounds strange. But like I said the only we need to fear is ourselves." Ralph agreed. "They must've been seeing things. I don't remember seeing any beast of any kind." Ralph nodded Jack butted in, slipping his head over Ralph's shoulder.

"I told you those dumb kids seeing things." Ralph looked over to Jack's face.

"So can you explain the black thing that went into the forest?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Probably a pig."

"Does a pig run that fast?"

"I guess! What am I! The pig expert!" Jack scoffed.

"Well with you hunting them, I ecpect you to know something about them."

"I hunt pigs! Not study them!" Ralph rolled his eyes once more.

"Whatever." he paused. "Now get off my shoulder!"

"You bloody love my head on your shoulder." Jack smirked.

"No way, as if I don't get sick of seeing your face." Jack frowned again and removed his head off of Ralph's shoulder.

"Thankyou. Now Simon, are you sure you're okay."

"Yeah I'm okay. I think I fainted though so I'm going back to sleep okay?"

"Okay, and the beast?"

"There is no beast just a figment of our imagination." Simon smiled. The blonde haired boy smiled back and turned to Jack who was picking on Piggy. Ralph ran over yelling at Jack. Who shrugged his shoulders. Ralph face-palmed and before he knew it Jack had picked him up and ran over to the water. Everyone laughed as Ralph screams of protest turned to cries as he was thrown into the cold water. He cursed Jack's name and flew off the handle. Simon laughed a little. Why can't all the time be like this? But he knew better. Eventually they will fight for power again. He knew Jack like that.

"Besides...if the beast is real. He sure is interesting. Kind of makes you feel sympathy for it."

~End~

Did ya like it! Review! All reviews are welcome. I will try and answer each one. I know this pairing seems weird. But it's more innocent. Well i try to make it innocent. Simon is a little occ due to the talking. And the lord of the flies actually doesn't talk so I can get away with it. I'll try and write more stories like this but if it's not as good as I thought, then I'll try something else. So ciao my lovely little reader 3


End file.
